


Pumpkin Pie - Anniversary

by galaxyoftinylittlestorms



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyoftinylittlestorms/pseuds/galaxyoftinylittlestorms
Summary: All for the sake of the pumpkin pie.





	Pumpkin Pie - Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short writing prompt by my boyfriend, written for him. The challenge was I wasn't allowed to mention names but had to make him tearful. I hope you enjoy x

The heavy rain pelted down on the roof of the old Chevrolet, it seeping in through the hollowed-out rust and allowing a constant drip to fall softly on the passenger seat beside me. It splattered on the faux leather and expelled a mist of damp cold to hit my leg. My window wipers screeched as they powered through the downpour and cleared my window for just a moment. I had fallen into a routine that every time the window wipers would wave downward I would quickly outstretch my left hand, clutching the frayed fragments that was once the end of my sleeve and followed the wipers in an upward motion, to rid the window of the fog that frosting over them. I couldn't tell what was worse; the spray of dampness starting to soak my jeans on my upper right thigh, or the complete loss of vision due to the storm that had come three hours early, on the same day I was running an hour late.   
I was only three streets from my place, my fuel light had just transitioned from orange to red. I passed the service station about ten minutes ago but I thought I would make it home before the light was red.

  
'Come on Pansy, we can make this baby' I whispered encouragingly as I rested my hand on the gear stick, pushing my foot down on the clutch, I shifted into third gear. I had no time to waste, it would be near impossible for me to make it to petrol station now, and I had decided against putting the three litre petrol can I had always kept in Pansy, just in case of an emergency, a rainy day, like right now. However. in order to fit the stuff in my car I had to take everything out of the trunk. I could have put the spare can on the back seat, but I was worried about having an accident and because of the can the accident end my fatality.

  
As long as there are not road jams, flooding, or broken branches obstructing the road around the bend, I should make it back home before the engine decides to shut down on me.

  
I was just starting to curve my steering wheel to follow the flow of the road when the car gave its first warning sign. I was off guard, wiping up with the windscreen wiper trying to crouch down to see out of the window area that was already starting to fog back up when the car jolted.

  
I lost grip of the wheel for just a fraction, and the car took a sharp turn towards the curb. With both of my hands back on the wheel I pulled away and just scrapped the gutter sending a waterfall over the pavement and into the houses along the street. I caught a glimpse of light from one of the houses upstairs windows, two silhouettes stood tall in a room as they pulled each other into an embrace. A sharp pinch in my chest called for attention, I didn't have time to comply with the demand, so I ignored it and continued driving.

  
A second jolt was sent though the car, this time a lot more powerful that the last, I kept a tight grip on the wheel. The flooring under me begun to growl, the engine was running on nothing but fumes at this point. It was starved and probably starting to overheat. Pansy was definitely going to need an entire service after this. First thing Monday morning, I was going to call a mechanic and book her in.   
'Shoosh, please Pansy, just another block, thirty seconds, please.'

  
I should have taken the damned fuel can with me. The car was falling into a rhythm of jolting and an aggressive gurgling. I verge off to the right and followed through on the unmarked road that led to the cottage. The beginning of the slight ascending hill was the last push that Pansy was able to give. She had shut off and the engine started steaming. I couldn’t tell if she had caught on fire or if it was just the heat from the engine reacting to the freezing cold rain flooding over the bonnet of the motionless car.

  
Without hesitation I reached over the back seat and grabbed the gift box and my jacket, with haste I wrapped the four-by-four-inch box with my jacket, trying to avoid bending the attached card or ruining the perfectly balanced bow on top. It was orange, in the shade that can only be described as a homegrown butternut pumpkin.

  
My pumpkin patch in the greenhouse hadn't even had one single sprout stab through the earth this year. I wasn't able to use any of my own pumpkins for the annual pumpkin pie tradition. Thankfully they have a farm a few towns away that are best known for their range of pumpkins. It's was the place I went on my first date, I had shared a whole pumpkin with my boyfriend at the time, which is why the pie had became an annual tradition.   
Fortunately for me this place was only an extra half an hour out of my planned travel route for the day. Not so fortunately, this detour is what has got me into this position right now. Covering the gift with all of my being, I paced a steady jog up the hill and onto the property. I didn’t have time to maneuver my way through the front garden, which could only be more accurately describe as a maze, I instead followed down the side of the cottage and around the back. I came to a sudden halt and gentle pushed open the side gate.

  
Under the cover of the pergola, I shook out my hair trying to get majority of the water out. I pushed back my fringe, which could no longer be considered a fringe as it was the same length as the rest of my hair and was in dire need of a cut. I just hadn't had the time or money yet.

  
However, things were changing, contrary to what I had been thinking, they were improving. I had just paid the last of all my debts, my bank accounts were no longer overdrawn and instead now paraded a shiny new set of triple digit figure available in my account. To the vast majority of society two-hundred may not seem like a lot of money, barely enough to survive on. For me this felt like the first ray of sunshine after months of a storm. I felt like I had just won the lottery, except I didn’t win. I worked for where I am.   
I carefully unwrapped the jacket from the gift box and threw it over the bench. I didn't have time to be fussy with things. The back door was already unlocked and softly glided open to something I wasn't expecting. A rush of cold air floated out of the door teasing my cold dewy skin. The house was silent and cold. I took a step inside and could already feel my aura being shifted. It felt like someone had just dropped and anchor in my stomach and it was in a perpetual state of falling.   
It was a similar feeling the first and last time I was persuaded to go on a rollercoaster. It’s the feeling you get as the cart begins tilting over the edge of its very first climb, as your stomach feels like it has been lifted seven stories high and still needs to catch up as you descend towards the earth again, but you never hit that final point where the cart reaches the bottom and swoops of into another notion, it's just the descent frozen in time.

  
I held the box in one hand caressing it close to me. My other hand still attempting to push my hair off my face. I took a deep breath and walked around the house. I completed and entire tour of the home and was only to find darkness and rooms colder than the previous.   
Standing in the kitchen I looked down at the counter top to see an envelope, with the messiest handwriting I had ever seen, even so, I could never mistake it for any other persons. My name was scribbled on top the page.

  
I stood in the light the beamed out of the bathroom door. My breath hitched and something caught in my throat. The anchor had finally hit the bottom and embedded itself into the depths. The rollercoaster never finished the final point of climax.   
My legs had lost all ability to do as they were designed and crumbled towards the floor dragging me down with them. During the very few seconds it took me to actually hit the floor entirely, there was a moment when it felt like everything was frozen in time.

  
If only I didn’t make that detour.

  
I looked over at the box, the wrapping paper had been torn apart when the box burst open, the bow was now covered in an orange paste and crumbled pastry which had scattered from the box onto the frosty tiles on the bathroom floor.

  
I just wanted to make things special.

  
I had spent so much time away with work, trying to recover us from the debt we had fallen into, I knew I hadn't spent the quality time with him I should have been. He was always the affectionate type and even though I wasn't, I always tried my hardest to accommodate for what it was he needed. I knew he wouldn't care about the pie if we didn't have it, but I also knew how much he would have adored the gesture.

  
It also gave me the perfect opportunity to bring up our finances. He would have questioned how I found the funds for it, and force a laugh as he asked how many months of debt we are in because of it. I knew the laugh was forced only because I could see the pain in his eyes, and because I had heard him a couple time howling in his study, beating himself up as he believed he was the reason we were in debt. He always tried to cover his vocalisations with music but to no avail. Regardless of the surrounding noises they were always warning signs to me, it would peak my hearing and I would be more attentive. I didn't think that his silence was what I should have been cautious of.

  
I was looking forward to seeing his face when I told him we were financially stable. No debts left in our names. We had finally made it from the depths of the bad stage and together we were back again. Which is where I intended us to stay. I was never after riches, just enough to keep us floating.

  
The smile on his face would have been bright enough to light an entire city, after the moment of disbelief and showing him the bank statement. We would share the pie, he would comment about it not being as good as my pumpkin pie recipe and we would share a triumphant grin. The past year wasn't the best for us, but we pushed our way through and we had made it out together.

  
At least that's what I hoped for.

 


End file.
